


Rising Omega

by loco



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: 15 is considered adult, 15 is marriageable age, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Mages, Mpreg, Tamers - Freeform, Wuxia/xianxia, beasts - Freeform, expect absence of smut, may have essence of sensuality at most but nothing explicit, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-07-10 04:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15942092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loco/pseuds/loco
Summary: A world of practitioners and magical beasts. Loki trying to get the life he wants while discovering the world. Thor is besotted.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thor is not a simple muscle head. 
> 
> <https://www.deviantart.com/atrocias/art/Red-Dragon-420070533>  (What I think a felion looks like but with more cat-like face)
> 
> This is the product of my writer's block for my thesis, as such I can't promise anything.

In the land of immortals where practitioners of earthly defying techniques conquered the world, many strive to reach the pinnacle of strength and power. Be it as a warrior, a mage or a tamer, their aim was the top. As only those with exceptional mastery could live a life away from the harshness of servitude.

Then there was this omega. An omega who was blessed with a dark rainbow coloured core, easily mistaken for the singular black core for its hue. Lost in translation was the darkest shades of glimmering gemstones melding without mixing; amethyst, emerald, ruby, sapphire, onyx, lapis lazuli, and opal. So he too believed the mistake.

An omega who despite his family, managed to survive albeit without the precision and polish offered by the tutelage of masters and tomes. Raised as he was, it made his goal in life differ from most. He didn’t want the glory. He didn’t want the fame. And he didn’t want the gold. All he wanted was to be left to his own. Free to do as he pleased, go where he wanted with all his needs met. A carefree doubt free simple life. Hopefully, somewhere near a mountain affording a cool breeze, close enough to the sea where he could hear the ocean and by the side of a pristine river.

A dream so far away for he was the neglected child of a high ranking officer, hidden from society and erased from the registry. Even the servants treated him poorly, except those who knew him by heart. Simply because he has a single coloured core. If he was a no name peasant, his life wouldn’t be as it was now. Peasants might not have the money nor the fame, if they were not greedy, their life were much freer then those with gold and glory.

He lived in the corner of the estate gifted by the emperor to his late father in a bamboo hut shrouded by tall trees, away from sight. Living with him was his thrown away mother, Farbauti and his beloved red tabby felion, Loptr.

Supposedly, he was betrothed. He had never met the alpha. Likely, the engagement had been broken after his father died in battle. If the engagement still hold, once he reach thirteen, which was in a few days, his alpha will come to take him away. He’ll live inside the alpha’s estate till they reach a marriageable age. Then, he’ll be moved into the alpha’s rooms and considered married.  That was their custom.

So close to his birthday, he didn’t know what to feel. Only that his mother would be taken cared off properly.

Because to Loki, Farbauti was his life.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *face palm* I need to write my papers but the block is killing me. Hence, here's a chappie. Please pray for me to finish my papers ASAP. One is due Wednesday and my thesis draft at the end of this month. (@ w @)
> 
> I'm trying for something a bit different from typical wuxia/xianxia. So this might be a bit weird...

Seven moments at appointed times without miss every day, he supplicated, an obeisance for the Perfect One who oversaw every minutiae. The moon and the sun held the signals for the timings. It kept him grounded, kept him hopeful lest he be drowned in the despair of his current life. Life with fixed points he had to observe gave him structure. Made the daily hunger less gnawing with his soul bound with the tangible lifeline that was his faith.

The supplication combined with steady remembrance of the Perfect One was also how he garnered the power of the spirit. It was not merely a ritualistic observance, but also a technique he practised to be a practitioner. The process obligated imploring cognizance to acquire a qualitative effect. Mere physicality was impotent.

Contrary to the many styles thought, it was amongst the few that covered all aspects of living. It was beyond strict, but Loki loved it. There was a queer freedom that he felt every time he managed to deepen his mastery. Though the progress were not as rapid as those singular techniques even considered vague, but it afforded Loki a distinctive variance; he could sense much more.

The clarity he gained gave him intuitive perception and corporeal visualisation of the spirit pulsating in the world. It honed his awareness, thus his own spirit were all the more sensitive. His mother told him he was lucky. He knew otherwise. Though his mother practised the same conviction, Farbauti’s eyes saw dissimilarly from Loki. Loki had a thorough confidence in the flawlessness of the Perfect One’s control, Farbauti was a tad sceptic. The difference taught Loki the beauty of variety. He also understood that since he was so young, his view of life was limited compared to his mother. As such, it was far easier to be trusting. He hoped he’d continue to properly master the technique and wouldn’t stray for this technique required complete devotion.

It was his choice. He could choose to practice another if he wanted to as he knew a few more. But, he was satisfied. Yes, there were rigidity, but there were also flexibility. Learning and understanding more and more of the conviction proved that to Loki. More than that, the practise of the Perfect One was vast, it intrigued his intellect. The one he knew were the basics his mother had taught him and the knowledge from a few common tomes his mother managed to secure when they were thrown away. The few drops of insight made him hunger for more.

The almost ten years living as an outcast had given him ample time to be adept with the basics. It polished his love for the subtle and precise control of the spirit. Farbauti’s love for herbs was passed down to Loki as such shaping him to be a healer mage which led Loptr into his life.

The memory was crystal clear in Loki’s mind since his first meeting with Loptr was also the day his first blood came. Roughly two years ago, a litter of felion was gifted to the patriarch of the house of Crescent, their house. Loptr was the weak and sickly one in his litter of three, but he was readily accepted in the beginning. Because felions were rare especially essence felion marked by their eyes, ever-changing suiting their mood, the patriarch was happy to nurture the three gifts. It was a fact that those who manage to tame an essence felion would have a lifelong companion that would mirror their growth. Felions were coveted by those with multi-coloured core as they were among the most adaptable companions apart from drakes, fenrirs and gryphons. Each with their own specialty.

However, Loptr’s condition got worse by the day and he was deemed unhealable. An attendant was asked to dispose of Loptr. Luckily, the attendant knew about Farbauti’s concealed savviness as a healer and pitied Loki. So, she left the near death felion in a box near the small hut. Hearing a feeble mewling, Loki found the red tabby. Immediately, he channelled his spirit into the felion, sustaining it for a bit. He ran to his mother and that was how Loptr developed his bond to Loki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woot, to those who prayed for my block to fly away, my thanks are for you. *hugs*. Here's a chappie. Since I can start writing my papers and thesis again, those will be my priority. 
> 
> Until we meet again.

Waking up as the moon began to set and the sun about to absolve the darkness, Loki felt a familiar wetness down below. Bleary eyed, he woke up and moved to grab the cloth padding he sewn for this sorts of occasions. He had planned to wake up before the break of dawn to give his predawn supplication, but since his blood came, he had to offer another type of supplication meant for omegas during this cycle.

Undergarments washed, body cleaned, padding in place, Loki walked out of the loo. Under the seeping light of the sky, in Lotus form, Loki sat on the altar in front of the hut. Eyes wide, he controlled his breathing as he monitored the movements of the spirit around him. Through inhalation, he channelled the heaven and earth spirit into his dantian while enforcing and reinforcing what the bleeding had scraped and opened. Simultaneously, his mind churned the verses he was chanting. Thinking showed him another perspective. The revelation empowered his wonderment. Ergo, the words were easier to integrate with his very being.

With a croon, Loptr joined Loki on his lap. He adjusted his size so his face could be flushed against Loki’s belly whilst the tip of his tail linking to Loki’s tail bone. In this precise position, the spirit flow was enhanced. The morning light shining on his face signalled Loki it was time to proceed with his chores. As always, he didn’t realise when he had closed his eyes. So focused he was. Before he broke the posture, Loki surveyed his condition, recalling the gist of his contemplation.

Oh, praised be. His heart felt utterly sated, limbs loose and mind serene.

Smiling, he peeked at Loptr. The felion was purring and definitely sleeping. The edge of Loki’s lips upturned. In one smooth sweep, Loki squeezed Loptr in a hug. Effectively shocking the poor felion out of his slumber. Loki laughed merrily, nuzzling Loptr. The laughter was like music serenading the rising sun; smooth and melodic. Loptr nibbled Loki’s ear in retaliation, huffing, but it only made Loki’s laughter even brighter.

He patted the felion and let him perch on his shoulder, moving about start with sweeping the floor as he heard his mother busying in the small kitchen. “Nya, you didn’t comb your hair properly again,” the omega grumbled at his mother. They were really close, but that didn’t mean they don’t bicker. Instead, it was a norm for them to quibble at least a hundred times a day. Mostly, they would discuss things heatedly for both of them were passionate and knew each other’s weaknesses to the tee. They didn’t have a specific hour for studying, instead Farbauti would impart his knowledge every step of the day. That was the reason the hut was rarely quiet.

However, they were acutely perceptive, noticing the presence of a group of people heading for their front door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever because my thesis is not going well. 
> 
> Here's a bit of an update.

Loki opened the door after three steady knocks and a simple, “Blessed be, Omega Farbauti and Omega Loki,” was said by a cracking voice. Lo and behold, a boy as tall as he was with golden rays illuminating him stood before Loki, almost blinding him. Eyes meeting eyes. The boy who was as bright as he was dark faltered in the process of smiling. Whereas Loki remained wary. For a moment, time stopped and they stared at each other.

Lub dub. Lub dub. Lub dub. They could hear the loudness of each other’s beating heart. Though the reason behind their heart sounds were entirely distinct, the rhythm was in harmony. A melody complementing thunderously.

A hand on his shoulder woke Loki from his bout of wariness. Peering from behind Loki, Farbauti broke the silence. “Yes. We are here. May I know what’s the matter?”

The golden boy cleared his throat as he looked at Farbauti head on. “I am Thor alpha son of Odin. My presence here is to greet my betrothed, Loki omega son of Laufey.” He glimpsed at Loki as he said the omega’s official name. His face may be pale, but neither did he stutter nor flinch. A youth brimming with courage and integrity. 

Thor’s words shook Farbauti and floored Loki. The engagement didn’t break? He was to be married?

Farbauti invited Thor and his entourage inside their small hut. Loki went to get some drinks and titbits to munch on. Before they entered, Thor signalled something to his entourage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the file for this fic couldn't be retrieved from my dead old lappy. Hence the continuation kinda lost some feels. But, I manage to write something for this woot.
> 
> Sorry that all my muses are OCD-ing over EXO. Even my thesis is suffering but that rut is slowly being worked at so I'm kinda happy. Thanks for the kind words!

Their custom required the alpha to present a sort of dowry not to the parents of the omega but the omega themselves, to acknowledge that their omega had a hold in the alpha’s life. Aside from that, their parents were given a stipend for the upbringing of the omega. The more capable the omega to their alpha’s perspective (some value appearance whilst others skills and wisdom, depends), the more the alpha would give to convey their gratitude.

As such there were two stages of the gifting, the first during the Promise and the second during the Vow.

Today was the Promise, a place for the alpha to greet and get to know their chosen. To measure each other. The final say was always with the omega. For a rejection was an ultimatum that couldn’t be faked because they practised the same cultivation of the Perfect One. The presence of another prerequisite that needed to be fulfilled was something that delved into their very being.

It was the vow with their very soul to be bound for eternity, a Dao companion even when the world ends. Once the vow was made, they were effectively one and married. This vow was typically undertaken in a ceremony, but not necessarily so. Only the presence of both the alpha’s and omega’s parents were critical to complete the binding. The dead must be represented by a close family member.

For today, Thor presented the promissory necklace to Loki. A necklace baring an intricate woven vessels specific to the markings of Thor’s soul, created by his own spirit that had been channelled into the piece of enchanted gold. Once it was on Loki, this promissory necklace would absorb Loki’s essence, transforming into something unique to the both of them. It would signify the changes that would occur to their spirit.

For being a practitioner of the Perfect One meant that everything was related to their very core even the binding of two distinct entity.


End file.
